


Tony's Bad Habit

by Ttori315



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, i really only write fluff at this point, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttori315/pseuds/Ttori315
Summary: Steve realizes Tony's superpower





	Tony's Bad Habit

“Is that my shirt?”

Steve stared at Tony, who walked in sleepily and immediately went for the coffee maker. He poured the coffee, not seeming to have heard what Steve had said. Leaning against the counter he took a sip from the mug and blinked. Looking around the kitchen his eyes fell on Steve.

“What’d you say?” he asked and yawned.

Steve’s eyes wandered over Tony’s body. His shirt was obviously too big for Tony, hanging loose and stopping at his thighs. It was the only thing Tony had on and was /distracting./ “That’s my shirt.” was his reply.

“Mm yeah. First thing I grabbed. You weren’t in bed, which is not a fun way to wake up I might add.” Tony pushed off the counter and walked over to Steve, sitting on his lap. “Plus, your shirt is comfy.”

***

Steve noticed it more and more as time went by. Tony was constantly wearing his clothes. Steve didn’t mind, he actually liked it a lot, but he also noticed that Tony had a habit of stealing other peoples’ clothes as well. He’d seen Clint’s sweatshirt one night, Natasha’s pants another. Pepper’s jacket should not have looked as good as it did on him. Bruce’s yoga pants had made it onto their floor. Apparently Tony liked to steal clothes from people.

“Obviously I’m not surprised that he can get to my clothes, we live in the same room, but I’m not totally sure how he gets anyone else’s. Is he going through the laundry?” Steve asked, grinning at Rhodey.

Rhodey laughed. “He can be sneaky when he wants to be. Don’t be fooled by his charm. Every piece of Air force stuff he has is stuff he stole from me, not stuff I gave to him. He’s like a cat. If the clothes belong to a person that’s his, it also belongs to him apparently.”  
:I think it’s cute.” Steve admitted. “I like seeing him in my stuff. Seems like he wears my stuff more than anyone else’s.” And maybe he was a little smug about it.

“Of course you do,” Rhodey said, rolling his eyes. “And I bet that just makes you all kinds of happy.”

“Oh it makes me /very/ happy. Want me to tell you how happy?” Steve teased.

“Aw man, no. Stop that. You’re so gross. Tones is like my little brother! Don’t make me kick your ass.” Rhodey groaned.

***

Steve took his jacket off and put it around Tony. They were on the balcony of some fancy estate, attending a gala. Tony had shed his own jacket somewhere inside hours ago.

“You should’ve grabbed your jacket before coming out here. You’re gonna catch a cold.” Steve wrapped his arms around him.

“Nah, it’s all a ploy to get your jacket instead.” Tony confided, whispering conspiratorially.

“You’re an evil genius.” Steve teased, kissing his cheek.

“Not evil, but definitely a genius. This jacket is mine now.” Tony snuggled closer.

“Everything of mine is yours, just like I am.” Steve responded.

Tony looked up at him and laughed. “You’re such a sap, but I guess I still love you.”

“You guess? Now that’s just hurtful.” Steve told him, tone mocking.

“Oh shush. You know I love you. Love you forever.” Tony kissed him gently and smiled.

“Love you too, even if you are a clothes stealing monster.”

**Author's Note:**

> Would people like this to be a series? Just everyone reacting to Tony stealing their clothes? It might be fun? Let me know!


End file.
